


Judas Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [17]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl in leather, Fan Art, Youngish Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Judas, by: thelongcon (rainer76).</p><p>1. Daryl. Leather chaps. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas Giftarts!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelongcon (rainer76)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainer76/gifts).



> Inspired by the Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own: Judas, by: thelongcon (rainer76).

 


End file.
